This invention is for use to protect a keyboard of a computer terminal, and more particularly to cover a removable keyboard.
A dust cover for a keyboard is a common accessory for a computer. Heretofore, dust covers have taken the form of a form-fitting flexible plastic sheet. While well-suited to protecting against dust and the like, storage is often inconvenient as the cover must be folded manually to minimize storage space.
What is needed is a cover for a computer keyboard which is easy and convenient to store, requires a minimum of storage space and yet which is convenient to install and use.